Blossoms
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Individual snippets and one shots that target Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald. First date, first crush, first love...written for the LJ community 30 dates.
1. Smile

First theme for the community **30 dates**. I've started this collection of thirty (forty if I decide to add the bonuses - and knowing me I shall do just that) to enrich this fandom with more **Sora/Leon** stories. Because there are not enough of them.

Like all the other drabbles for this community, this has not beta reader so no complains please? I'm doing my best here and school is coming soon too!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star is not mine and its' character do not in any way belong to me. Innocent fun!  
**Warning:** Fluffiness, characters are OOC.  
**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme:** #1 - First Date  
**Summary:** He had never imagined that he would ever want to go out with her; her of all people. Then again, Sora had always been _special_ in his eyes. He liked that in a woman...this woman with her radiant smile.

* * *

****

Smile  
by **Royal blueKitsune **

Leon resisted the urge to smile as Sora chattered excitedly about this and that. Small things that broke the ice that always accompanied first dates and getting to know others better.

Of course he wouldn't know that very well because he had never been on a date before, choosing to seclude himself from the overly touchy females around him. Just by being here with the petite redhead he broke ten unspoken rules -created especially to prevent from strangling meddling women- and other five that he could make up this very instant.

Sora didn't seem deterred by his monosyllabic answers and not in the slightest disturbed by his reluctance to speak too much, too often. Her smile was too beautiful and full of enthusiasm to pass as fake.

He immediately decided that he liked her smile.

She didn't seem intent on plastering herself on him anytime soon either and that only made him appreciate her more.

If that was possible of course. It wasn't but he could persuade his conscience to flatter her more.

Because Sora Naegino was a special type of woman.

One that had gradually demonstrated her strength, her determination and her sheer will to succeed time and time again.

One that cared more for those around her than she sometimes did for herself. After all hadn't she been the one to fulfill his and Sophie's dream even after her had acted like cold-hearted bastard with no regard for hers?

One that was kind, good, generous, giving...the list could go on for a while and Leon thought that he would rather pay attention to his charmingly exuberant partner for the night.

Leon made a mental note, thanking whoever was listening to for the inspired idea of taking his date out for a tour of New York City. It was simple, not too fancy and thoroughly enjoyable, as Sora had never quite had the time to tour the city thoroughly.

It had been miracle, inspiration, sheer luck...overhearing a conversation between Mia and Anna two days ago when he had been desperate for solutions and methods to at least make a good impression on Sora. (edgy nerves that usually occurred when one wanted to repeat said date over and over and over...had he mentioned that he was completely and utterly lost when it came to dating?)

"I can't fathom how you knew I wanted to get to know more about New York Leon. I've never had quite enough time off to visit all the sites and places...I'm glad you asked me out.

Her laughing brown eyes swung to meet his violet ones and this time Leon didn't try to suppress the visible quirk of his lips. If she was glad, then he was

He laced his fingers through hers in an unexpected gesture that spoke more than words and was pleased to watch her visibly blush.

If she asked he was going to pass it to the freezing temperature and the fact that it was better to share body heat when neither wore mittens.

Yes, he was cunning. Yes, he wanted her touch. No, he didn't feel guilty for making her embarrassed. If he was going to have his way, she wasn't going to be so embarrassed soon.

She didn't ask and he let her drag him to the nearest shop where Sora proceeded to admire and comment on some of the more pretty things exposed there. Albeit, she never made it clear that she wished a certain something but -nonetheless- the lingering glances gave her away.

Leon made a mental note, filing this information away for future references. Money wasn't a problem and the surprise written on her features when she found the things she wanted wrapped under the Christmas tree, made all his efforts worth it.

He didn't know why but the attractive dimple that made its appearance every time she smiled made him want to spoil her.

"Isn't New York beautiful in winter Leon? The falling snowflakes, the Christmas trees and the beautiful lights and presents...the feeling of being loved and belonging someplace." She glided her fingertips down the window, leaving clear streaks of water that greatly contrasted with the mild frost covering the glassy surface.

He almost felt like smiling at her hushed tone - she sounded like a giddy child in a candy store. A startling contrast to his poised and aloof nature.

They must've looked like a very odd couple standing in front of a children's store because Leon could definitely feel the weight of several stares boring in his back.

His long, silver hair contrasted with the black trench coat, dark jeans and fluffy gray sweater. Her shorter wine colored hair contrasted with the light blue sweater, navy jeans and cream-colored coat. Both he and her clashed with each other and created a stagnating difference with their dissimilar heights, expression, emotions...different opinions on life and its mysteries.

It was odd that he was still so attracted to her and that she insisted on being drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"We should do this more often Leon."

Double meaning

"If I'm not mistaken there's a new restaurant opening tomorrow close to here. I've been interested in sampling some Japanese for some months now."

_Double meaning_.

She blushed and Leon found himself in silent disbelief that he could've actually implied _that_. This woman was making a pervert out of him. Really.

"Nikujaga is my favorite. And I can definitely guarantee that you will love oden."

No double meaning. Archive information for close references.

He smiled.

**End.

* * *

**

Yes, I'm aware it was short but if I'm going to make thirty stories (or more) some might be short due to the lack of inspiration/time. Opinions are eagerly expected though. Tell me what you thought and I'll be a happy author and post more!


	2. French Delight

Second theme for the community **30 dates** and although short, it's fluffy and cute...there's not enough Sora/Leon interaction on this site so I think no one will complain at the pointless romance once in a while. Also my thanks go to those who reviewed and also to those who added me to their favorite and alerts list...your support means a lot to me and it also gets me to update more often.

This was fast wasn't it? I think I deserve some reviews for doing such a quick job of this...even if the drabbles are only a thousand and more words for now. Inspiration is short when it comes to this particular one shot collection.

Like all the other drabbles for this community, this has no beta reader so no complains please? I'm doing my best here and school is coming soon too!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star is not mine and its' character do not in any way belong to me. Innocent fun!

**Warning:** Might contain slightly smutty bits here and there, or at least very, very fluffy, because I'm feeling particularly into this couple right now. Also the characters might be slightly OOC because, like I said before, I like fluff and romance and smutty hints.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #2** - Cafe  
**Summary:** She wanted French cuisine and he booked the plane to Paris. Must be true love.

* * *

**French Delight**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

Sora shifted in her chair and threw another -indescribable- look at her surroundings.

The sun was shining; people were passing by talking rapidly on their cell phones and amongst themselves, she was in a cafe called Cascades Elysées sitting next to a gorgeous, top star who -but it was beyond the subject really- happened to be her boyfriend.

It was hard to believe she was in Paris, the famous city of lights and love, eating French cuisine at one of the trendiest, most luxurious cafe-restaurants situated on the broad avenue.

The cafe was situated on the corner of Champs-Elysées-Etoile, just between a chain of small but elegant shopping boutiques, on one side, and line of diverse shops on the other - varying from Yves Rocher, Lacoste, Alsace and Louis Vuitton and many other names she had only but read in famous magazines or heard from her overenthusiastic friends.

Perfumes, silks, shoes, clothes, expensive chocolates and discotheques...all one after the other and all so mesmerizing and so attractive she wanted to go in and look at everything and nothing in particular. She loved the vagrant fragrances that floated in the air and how well such fine scents mixed with the heady smell of freshly baked croissants and rich coffee.

Enough to make her mouth water.

And he had actually brought her in such a place like it was nothing more than child's play. She watched as Leon bit out of a square of dark chocolate and took a deliberate sip of the black coffee, almost like savoring the combination of sweet and bitter - it was, apparently, a tradition in France to serve Truffles with coffee because they highlighted the flavor and aroma of good coffee.

She drank some of the delicious concoction in front of her and immediately squashed the urge to sigh in delight. Lacing her hands beneath her chin, she leaned forward and swirled the straw between her lips.

Well, if that didn't get his attention...no wait, she had it now. That had been awful fast considering that Leon had been busy enjoying one of the - less - simple pleasures in life. This was probably what May called feminine power!

Sora laughed inwardly and finally spoke the one thought that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had gotten on that plane this morning.

"I _still_ can not believe you took me all the way to France just because I wanted to have Chocolate Mousse and coffee ice-cream."

"Weren't you the one who told me to loosen up a bit because, and I quote, you weren't going to bite me?" Leon sipped his black coffee and flexed the muscles of the arm he had around her to bring her closer. Sora giggled.

"That was out of context and it is completely unfair that you use it against me."

The smile he offered her was rakish and purely male in intent. "Of course, I have nothing against biting either but I'll add spontaneous as a bonus for you."

She blushed, sputtered and a few second later underwent a mood swing that had her threatening to hit him with her spoon. Leon chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the sweet taste of sugar and cream combined with her own unique flavor that always had him seeking and wanting more.

It was smoldering, slow and sent a jolt of something to curl his toes pleasantly.

Her hands sought to wrap themselves around his neck and -in a surprising move- Sora nibbled at his lower lip and scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin, eliciting an almost inaudible groan from Leon.

That was _it_! Now he wasn't going to be able to stop the onslaught of impure -provocative- thoughts for the rest of the day. The little minx.

Now that wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing but he was trying to take things one at a time and tumbling into the nearest bed with her didn't quite cut it. Yet.

As tempting as it was to have second thoughts about it.

"Has anyone told you just how _good_ you taste?" Leon broke the kiss and purred the words intimately in her ear, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek. He was going to _kill_ whoever it was if her answer was yes but that was not important for now.

Sora laughed and swatted him lightly against the shoulder, feeling light butterflies dance in her stomach.

"You're the first...flatterer." Her tone was teasing and she sounded like the cat who got the cream, despite the fact that she was currently chastising him. "You try to woo me with words and actions even though it's not your style."

"Is it working at least?" His shrug was casual but his eyes were dark and intense.

"Sweep me of my feet and I will not complain."

Leon groaned.

He was taking several very long, very cold showers tonight.

**End**

Opinions are eagerly expected. Tell me what you thought and I'll be a happy author and post more! The next drabble is already done and stashed in my computer somewhere!


	3. Movie Fright

Third theme for the community **30 dates**. I hope you like this one just as much as you liked the last one. I did my best even if the characters came out a little OOC...it's still fun to read I hope. There are not enough of the Sora/Leon drabbles so I'm trying my best to build a foundation here! (smiles and winks)

Like all the other drabbles for this community, this has no beta reader so no complains please? I'm doing my best here and school is coming soon too!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star is not mine and its' character do not in any way belong to me. Innocent fun!

**Warning:** Fluffiness, characters are OOC.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme:** **#3** - The Movies  
**Summary:** Note to self - scary movies equal a delightfully pressed Sora to his side and lots of interesting details on the intricacies of a woman.

* * *

**Movie Fright**  
By **Royal blueKitsune  
**

For the umpteenth time those faithful five minutes, Sora squeaked and ducked her head, burrowing herself deeper underneath the blanket and into his body warmth. And for the umpteenth time that hour, Leon told himself that he was never going to understand women's emotions.

How a horror movie, a very lousy one at that in his opinion, could scare such a brave, strong-willed woman so easily was a feat in itself.

The murderer shrouded in shadows, the woman screaming her lungs out and all that gore and blood and darkness...he frowned; this was the last time he was going to listen to another sales guy in his life. Action packed movie his ass.

This was an all time marathon of screeching, running and killing and while it seemed to scare his tiny date to no end, the blasting sounds annoyed the hell out of his ears.

"Why did you have to pick a movie so frightening Leon? I though you were getting Pirates of the Caribbean and not this, this..." The young woman blanched, realizing that she didn't even know the title of the so-called movie they were watching and extended a hand forward to get the empty case. "This...Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

Well, that explained the nonstop creepiness the movie was oozing!

The stoic man turned steely blue eyes towards her, a side effect of the flickering colors on the screen, and assessed her with a cool glance. Still, his voice was warm and intimate when he told her that this was the only movie he could actually find that wasn't some sort of chick flick.

The smile that blossomed on his face when she pouted had Sora wondering what he could actually be thinking. Leon rarely, if ever, showed emotion so freely and it had to be something important to make him act so out of character.

It was less than likely possible that she could get the information from Leon so for the moment the plum haired Kaleido Star contented herself with enjoying the sight - all the while trying to shut out those obnoxious screams in the background.

Was it possible for a person to look so adorable and yet innocently seductive at once?

Sora didn't realize it at the moment but she was a very becoming sight half snuggled in the fluffy blankets. Those doe like eyes were only too wide peeking from underneath her messy bangs and when she wriggled her nose in that particular fashion, he couldn't help but smile down at her.

The way her lips had turned into a pout underneath that blanket wasn't lost to him either.

Sometimes Leon wondered how, with all his fame, his vicious words and hurtful actions, she had even accepted him at all. He had done everything humanly possible to push her away from the very beginning...he truly had tried anything to keep her away because he hadn't wanted to become close to another person so quickly.

Especially with her ability to accept and forgive so easily. He had seen in her a potential problem because of her kind heart and welcoming smile; the same traits that reminded him of Sophie too much for his liking.

Sora Naegino was too good for him...too good to grace his daily -boring- routine with her sunshine and cheerful attitude. He was jaded and she was pure, he was sardonic and arctic and she was genuine and sunny.

It was that simple.

Despite all these differences she was also his and he wasn't going to let her go if she wanted to stay...he wanted, no needed, her to stay more than she did.

It was _that simple_!

"Leon! Don't space out on me...you chose this movie so don't let me watch it alone. It's scary enough as it is!"

She curled a long strand of silver hair around her finger and forcefully tugged, eliciting a pained yelp from her boyfriend and an immediate glare that would've made icicles shake.

Sora blinked and giggled - clearly in disbelief that Leon had actually been so deep in thought that he had let her 'play' with his beautiful hair.

Leon's eyes narrowed further - obviously feeling the thrumming pressure in his scalp from where she had pulled.

"You have precisely from this heartbeat to the next to release my hair and receive your retribution honorably."

There was the predatory glint in his eyes and the smug quirk of his lips were the only warnings Sora received before she found herself flattened to the couch with a very satisfied Leon looming above her...his intent clearly visible in his eyes.

"You blinked."

**  
End**

**

* * *

**

This is going along nicely I'd say. (stretches blissfully) I'll post the next drabble as soon as I have the fifth one written and done. Always pays to be ready in advance...that's a lessons I learned when inspiration stopped hitting home.

Opinions are welcome and eagerly expected. Please tell me if you like/don't like, what you particularly like/dislike. (hope there are no dislikes)


	4. Gone Wrong

**Fourth theme** here for your pleasure. Whoop! This is advancing faster than I expected...of course school hasn't started yet but I doubt that it will do much damage when it does.

I hope you like this little piece as it is particularly longer than the rest - instead of three pages we have five for your visual pleasure! (winks) No beta as usual so please point out if anything is wrong with my grammar. I tend to write fast and miss words or letters.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine. Sora and Leon are pawns and I like playing chess! (smiles)

**Warning:** Annoying May, baffled Sora and twitchy Leon - trio date. Fluffiness and OOC characters...slightly.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #4:** The Mall; Shopping  
**Summary:** Trust May to turn an intimate affair such as a date for two into a trio where she was the main lead.

* * *

**Gone Wrong**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

"Tell me again May..." Leon's voice deepened with barely suppressed fury and next to him Sora squeezed his hand, trying her best not to laugh. "_Why_ and _when_ did you decide that we needed new clothes?"

The raven-haired performer threw him a cheeky smile over her shoulder. "Come on Mr. Leon! You wear variations of black every day despite the fact that you could look just as sexy in blue jeans and a shirt..."

His glare was bordering on murderous and Sora couldn't help but giggle. Trust May to turn an intimate affair such as a date for two into a trio where she was the main lead.

"And Sora needs some new clothes too. She promised me last week that she would come with me shopping." May's posture was now offensive and her hands were on her hips.

"Unfortunately she was too busy going out on dates with you so she completely forgot about our agreement. If I am to be deprived, you'll be joining me."

Also it seemed that she and Leon were having a glare contest - glacier versus fiery; neither was winning and, while she had no doubt that Leon wouldn't back down, May seemed just as determined to win.

Her key goal in everything she did these days!

Eventually, the young woman sniffed haughtily and snubbed them both by turning on her heel and marching forward towards the nearest, biggest and most colorful boutique she could. The mall was filled with them and May had gone through the first five with such ease that Sora was starting to feel jealous.

Or exasperated. Or perhaps a strange combination of both?

"We can still turn around and go somewhere else. Now. Before she starts considering further options of torture concerning bright spandex and gaudy leather outfits."

Leon -in an uncharacteristic display of distress- stressed every word, agitatedly passing a hand through his snow-white hair to temper the wild strands down.

With that image in mind, Sora thought that she would be feeling a little out of it too. Thank all that was holy that she had the power to banish it before it could imprint itself in the back of her mind. She shuddered.

"Now Leon...we can't do that to her." Sora paused in mid-sentence. "No matter how irritating she is right now. We will just have to bear it and see the good side of things!"

His eyes expressed the sheer _enthusiasm_ he was feeling, as if questioning what could possibly come good of this mayhem, and Sora added unperturbed. "Just think of it as an opportunity to get ourselves some new outfits to wear for future dates. Wouldn't you like to see me in a dress for once? Something white, perhaps, flowery..."

She sipped her chocolate shake to hide the impeding smile at the way he weighed advantages and disadvantages for a few moments.

In the end though, the mental image seemed to do him some good because the pressure on her hand loosened and his eyebrows rose in expectance of things to come.

"Then we should hurry and find such an item. I am...curious to see you try it on." Sora laughed softly when he lifted her off her feet to plant a firm kiss on her soft, yielding mouth.

He molded her against his entire length, hands spanning her waist to keep her firm in place while he took what he wanted and gave her everything she asked. The kiss was rough and demanding, sending a familiar jolt of electricity through her body.

Leon didn't shy from thoroughly kissing her breathless - despite the fact that they were in the middle of the mall and people were probably watching them. It didn't really matter though because Sora couldn't quite focus her drugged mind to think past those delicious little kisses and touches.

She was completely immobilized even if she had wanted to draw back and act all surprised at his sudden show of tenderness in public - not that she was complaining anyway. It was really quite -stimulating- the way his thumb was rubbing her hipbone or that his arm was curled around her waist, palm splayed against her flat stomach and fingers tickling the soft skin underneath the baby blue tee.

He was using things to his advantage too, knowing that his long coat was shadowing the teasing motions from the eyes of the world.

Strangely, the feather touch of those nimble fingers was also giving her ideas too. Ideas that a hyper Mia, a playful Anna and a blunt May had driven in her head repeatedly even since she had started dating the -and she quoted- _'sexy French god of Kaleido Stage'_. Or _'sex on a hot platter' _as May had so affectionately dubbed him.

"Maybe we should skip shopping after all..." Leon murmured against her mouth, alternating between nibbling on her lower lip and licking it. Then he was kissing her again, lapping her like she was some sort of exotic treat and he couldn't get enough of her.

"_Lovebirds!_ _Stop smooching and start moving_...don't make me come there and drag you by the lapels of your coat Leon!" The last sentence was added as an afterthought, as if May had realized that Leon would be feeling particularly mutinous.

Sora laughed despite the heated blush that turned her hair the color of her hair. May had practically shouted the entire sentence and she now wanted nothing more than for the Earth to swallow her completely...maybe that way people would stop gawking.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully."

It took a few moments for Leon to calm down from his fine fury and several more to clearly make out the threat beneath the words Sora had spoken so jokingly casual. With a big grin adorning her beautiful face.

He chuckled and, this time, tugged her forward thoroughly enjoying the cutting edge of her smile...a trait she had obviously picked from him after long hours of being subjected to his less than congenial behavior.

Before any of them had even considered ever going from enemies to more than friends...much, much more.

"Temper, Sora. Wouldn't want to make a scene" _Right_. Like such things had ever affected Leon in any way. Knowing him, he would probably be watching from the sidelines, waiting calmly for the outcome and for the best man, errr, woman, to win and end another - in his opinion - petty argument.

Ugh! What was she doing here again? The signs outside the stores were glittery, the prices were blinding and a dress was probably worth her apartment, an arm and a leg.

"Killing her is out of the question for now. It would be completely unfair; not to mention rude of our part to leave her to search for us when she is so excited to take us shopping. Remember what you said earlier..."

Sora glared. Just simply and plainly glared and quietly planned on strangling him with the trapeze wire for trying -and succeeding- to turn use that reverse strategy and make her feel guilty for even thinking of leaving. (Why -again- had she tried to defend Satan's incarnate earlier?)

She narrowed her eyes at him - that smug half smile, that bright flicker in his oddly colored eyes that made it evident how much he enjoyed toying with her and turning the tables.

Her eyebrow twitched. Just how many people would jump to his aid if she wrapped her hands around his neck and attempted homicide?

"There you are silly." It was May - of course who else? - who interrupted their silent staring match, hands placed on her hips in a way that said she was more than displeased. "I thought that you had gotten lost on the way...or that Leon was acting all possessive male again."

Their temper versus temper match was annulled and transferred when May gave Leon a brief, haughty, glare and he returned it stoically, watching the raven-haired girl from above his nose.

You could just feel the love! Sora rolled her eyes and in turn gave her best warning stare to the young cashier who was ogling her boyfriend like he was a tasty piece of meat.

_'I may be cute looking and innocent but just know that I won't hesitate to do something rash if you even think about flirting with him!'_

She'd do it too if the woman even thought she could come close to Leon and sneak glances while he was changing. What that something rash was, she really didn't know...but it was going to involve lots and lots of pain and sharp, pointy objects. And perhaps offensive words which she would regret seconds after they'd come out of her mouth...

"Anyway. I've gotten you clothes so move your lazy butt in the dress cabin and let's see you try some." May made an impatient noise and lifted what could've been an entire wardrobe...her future one if the wiles of her _'rival'_ were as bad outside the stage as they were on it.

The sheer size and thickness of dresses upon dresses, blouses, skirts and pants and God knows what else was in there had Sora's eyes widen impossibly. Even Leon managed to look mildly impressed.

They'd been behind her...what? _A few minutes?_

_'How could she have chosen so many clothes in such a short span of time? How am I going to wear all that? It would take me the next lifetime too...' _

_'I wouldn't put it past her to storm into a store and pick up everything in sight that is even reminiscent of fashionable clothing.' _Leon mused grimly.

Unknowingly, their thoughts were along the same line.

"Excuse me!" The cashier interrupted in a cheerfully aggravating manner. "Can I help you with something? Are you interested in anything in particular?"

"We're only _browsing_..." Either this girl was daft or she was just stupid to ask such a question. She was most definitely stupid to have accepted that answer with a smile on his face. Was it not obvious that they were here to endure long and pain filled hours of shopping with a determined lunatic? The clothes should've been a dead give away but perhaps he was being a little too presumptous to actually think that she would notice.

_'Maybe I should've simply stated that we're probably here to spend an obscene amount on money and waste the time that could've probably been used for something much better. Like -as incredibly as it sounds and perhaps you won't believe me at first- spending time with the woman I love.'_

Sarcasm was a bitter pill and he felt as if he had just swallowed two.

One deep, calming breath.

Leon grimaced and sank in the nearest chair as May ushered a reluctant Sora into the changing room and proceeded to push all the clothing items in her arms; almost making the petite redhead topple over in the cramped cabin. Leon immediately decided that he could spare some of his self pity for his unfortunate girlfriend and wish, hope, that both he and her were going to make it alive out of the modified version of _'Petshop of Horrors'_.

They could go on a _real_ date next time and actually enjoy themselves like a couple should. His eyes darkened a few shades. _If_ he could afford it after this fiasco that is.

Wealthy he was but the distinct feeling that he might come out severely at a loss out of this particular shop just wouldn't go away.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

This was interesting (giggles)...and longer than the rest if you notice. I intend to write them longer from now on but don't be angry if I don't manage that.

Opinions are eagerly awaited and welcome! Faithful reviewers are encouraged to come back and tell me what they think...even if you don't usually review you are still encouraged! More so!


	5. Blue Skies

Fastest update in my entire life if I do say so myself...then again I reached the limit of reviews I will get for one drabble (granted that is six but I content myself with four reviews too...)

**Fifth theme** written for your enjoyment, so please no flaming! (Is giving you puppy dog eyes) No beta reader. Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine. Sora and Leon are pawns and I like playing chess! (Smiles)

**Warning:** Possessive Leon and deer in the headlights Sora.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #5:** To The Park  
**Summary:** continuation of Date Gone Wrong.

* * *

**Azure Skies**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

Sora sighed contently and raised a hand above her head, watching as the sun's rays glided down her skin and created iridescent patterns or light and warmth. It brought with it a...really pleasant feeling of laziness.

Add the fact that her head was resting in Leon's lap and that they were both sitting on a park bench, simply enjoying a beautiful spring day together, and voila! The mix that guaranteed a perfect date.

With only the two of them. No May! No sadistic pleasure of clothes shopping and no having to try said items on; definitely no spending her boyfriend's money - the sum he had so nonchalantly paid for all the purchases could've given her a heart attack and was actually 'generous' enough to make Sora hyperventilate.

Leon had handed the sales woman that credit card without batting an eyelash. (while Sora was quite aware that money was really no object for him, and he didn't hold back from flaunting it when necessary, she knew that his motives had been more along the line of getting as far away as possible from May, shopping and that annoying woman)

That shopping trip probably hadn't even come close to denting his bank account but his sanity afterward had been debatable. That was why Sora had decided that this trip to the park was necessary now, three days after the ordeal.

She had gotten herself dressed in some of her new clothes -a simple red sleeveless shirt, a white, knee-length skirt and some fashionable pumps- and had come unexpectedly to his apartment at seven in the morning for their proper date.  
(good thing she had a key because it made tackling him while he was sleeping much easier)

The young woman smothered her palm over the, very, comfortable material of her new blouse and couldn't help but let out another sigh of contentment when Leon absently threaded his fingers in her long hair and started playing with the dark cherry blossom strands.

It was hard to ignore the undeniable feeling of giddiness and love that filled her when they were like this. The relationship she had with Leon -despite their past divergences- was everything she had dreamed since childhood.

Even if the knight wasn't exactly the embodiment of perfection. Even if it had taken a considerable amount of time to get him to smile to her (and when she meant smile, she was talking about a small quirk of his lips that only Sora herself had ever seen) and even if he wasn't the_ 'knight in shining armor riding the white horse'_ type of person.

Sora was very happy with the icy personality, the possessive streak and the 'spoil me rotten' reflex he seemed to have developed around her.

She swung her bare legs over the ledge of the bench and munched happily on her mousse pocky, reaching up with her free hand to give some to Leon. It wasn't a surprise that he immediately stopped reading out loud -Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet was one of the best in both their opinions- in favor of partaking of the delicious treat she had managed to addict him to.

Horrible wasn't she?

Sora squeaked when Leon nibbled and sucked on her chocolate coated finger and immediately pulled her hand back flushing vividly; the color of her hair actually.

"You do realize that those old ladies next to us are watching us intently don't you?" She hissed wanting nothing more than for the Earth to swallow her.

She was so mortified she didn't know if that blush wasn't going to turn permanent. Already the hushed whispers were reaching her ears and Sora was positive she didn't want to know what they were saying.

Leon's half lidded stare said exactly how much he couldn't give a damn.

"The park is almost empty and all the benches are available yet they chose the one closest to us." He drawled out intimately leaning over her frame. "Nosy, curious women will surely get what they have coming don't you think so love?"

"They may be nosy but they're still sitting next to us. I can understand kissing..."

Her words were abruptly cut of when Leon wound an arm around her back and lifted her upwards, with little to no effort, to place a hard kiss on her pliant mouth. The gasps of two very outraged women melted into nothingness to leave only him and her in their own universe.

Sora could literally feel her toes curl in delight as his mouth explored hers without relentlessly. So easy to loose her senses over the addictive taste of him...it wasn't surprising that she was breathless and slightly dazed.

She was supposed to be angry at him but her lips could only form a light grin. The sneak had done it on purpose.

"I didn't say you had to kiss me then..."

He pulled her upwards once more and delivered yet another earth-shaking kiss that had her senses reeling and her breasts tingling pleasurably. Sora was beginning to think that this wasn't all about teaching people to mind their own business.

Whatever game he was playing he was going to stop this very instant before she went against her principles of pouncing men in public places.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sora whispered, holding back the urge to purr like a kitten when he brushed his lips against hers repeatedly...teasingly. "And let me guess...they're gone now?"

"Quite so."

She couldn't quite decipher the steely glint that had entered his smoky colored eyes but it was definitely not innocent.

"What are you planning now Leon?"

"I was thinking of kissing you senseless to make up for our last missed date." His smile held a certain edge to it -something distinctly predatory- and the fact that they were alone in an almost deserted place didn't help either.

"I'm starting to think that you have problems keeping your hands of me."

"The thought has never crossed my mind but if you wish we can go back to my apartment and I will show what else I can do with my hands."

Sora gulped, suddenly feeling very conscious about the way he was looking at her.

**End**

Four pages should be good enough considering that it's almost two days since I posted the last one.

Opinions are eagerly awaited and welcome! Faithful reviewers are encouraged to come back and tell me what you think.


	6. Secretive Whispers

**Seven****th theme**. I've finally gotten it! (whoot for me people) Through the disaster that is school I have finally gotten this drabble out; hopefully you'll like it because I know I'm satisfied with the result. (Yes, a rarity I must admit...but I find it terribly romantic so don't flame please!)

No beta as usual and I've skipped a theme for now. This one should've been the sixth theme but I went passed that one and directly to this one. The meteor shower is inspired from another author who writes beautifully.

**Mana Mihara** is her penname so if you're a Rurouni Kenshin fan go read her works.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine and neither are Sora or Leon.

**Warning:** Fluffiness gallore ahead. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! (in the spirit of Pirates Day)

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
Th**eme #7: **Stargazing  
**Summary:** Lucky stars they were called...fortunate because they had found their pair between the multitude of pale lights dusted across the night sky.

* * *

Secretive Whispers  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

It was the perfect scenery. One that most wished to experience after witnessing it in sappy, romantic movies.

A night spent under the night sky with your significant other, the pale stars shining brightly and the full moon...that alone was a spectacular sight to behold. The sand was cold beneath their feat and the waves were crashing against the shore constantly, bringing with them the salty smell of the sea and the biting undertones of the chilly wind.

Refreshing, liberating...

It had been too long since he had allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

Leon angled his head sideways and rubbed his cheek against Sora's hair, inhaling the subtle scent of roses that floated from the plum colored strands.

From her favorite shampoo - the one he had bought her two months ago on a whim. It smelled heavenly and he found that he couldn't get enough of it. Their heights were usually a disadvantage but Leon had discovered that if he inclined his head he could nuzzle the top of her head.

It was a particularly romantic move from his part, considering that he wasn't an emotive person, but he didn't really mind showing his affection if he could get Sora to return his silent gestures.

Not one to disappoint Sora snuggled deeper and half hummed, half sighed in pleasure a gesture that Leon echoed a few moments after.

His arms were around her, their legs tangled and half buried in the sand and they both held each other close for the warmth that autumn didn't provide anymore. The hot cocoa they were currently sipping -cinnamon, sugar, chocolate and fresh milk had been generously mixed in by a very hyper Sora- could've very well provided the additional warmth both were searching, but Leon considered that body heat had more, interesting, perks.

The closeness, the smallness and the softness of her curves pressed against him sent sluggish warmth running through his veins. If he could've stayed like this for the reminder of their natural lives, the white-haired star thought he might've done just that.

Kept her selfishly to himself.

Indeed it was a perfect night. Leon couldn't have chosen a better way to spend his date with Sora if he had thoroughly thought it over. All the better they were alone too because the intimate mood was more easily established when one knew he needn't fend of gawking people around.

As much as he basked in the glory and applause of the Kaleido Stage, Leon couldn't understand why people didn't get the concept of personal life. His and Sora's.

If it hadn't been an understatement that he hated autographs before -petty, annoying things that half crazed women carried- it was now.

Of course, his love would always smile and happily sign them (she actually meant it too) but Leon had sworn to himself the next person who dared interrupt their date with such requests was going to learn what it meant to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"You're growling Leon itoshii. What is troubling you?" Sora let her head fall backwards and ignored the cramping muscles in her neck to peer at her boyfriend with large, inquiring, eyes.

He sounded peeved and she didn't want anything to spoil his exceptionally good mood for tonight. Dealing with her beloved when he was angry wasn't the easiest of experiences either.

"I was just musing over some things. Unimportant ones...no need to bother yourself with them." A small, genuine smile spread over his face at the strange way she looked with her head upside down. Her eyes, those incredibly wide pools of chocolate that never ceased to amaze him, conveyed her worry and he pushed her long bangs away with a gentle hand.

The first time she had called him itoshii had been involuntary, a mere two months after they had started dating, and the sensation hadn't been as satisfying as it was now after he knew what it meant in her language.

She still looked unconvinced so he kissed her briefly on the lips and directed her head forward. "Stop fretting...I said it doesn't matter. Besides, the show is about to start."

Like a silent signal, lights started streaking the sky, the dark amber very evident on the almost black-bluish color. First one, than an entire shower of lights started streaking across the sky creating a beautiful spectacle that didn't fail to get an exclamation of surprise from an enchanted Sora.

"It's a meteor shower. The Orionids I believe." Leon chuckled in her ear, the sound velvety and all male, and breathed hotly on the sensitive skin of her neck. "I had hoped you would like it..."

"I love it." Sora breathed turning into his embrace and kissing him with as much passion and happiness she could muster. He didn't waste a moment to kiss her back, rubbing his thumb across her jaw and coaxing her to open to him.

It was a whole different display of fireworks she decided.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

I'm a happy writer right now. I hope you're happy readers also.

Opinions are eagerly expected and welcome of course. Please don't hesitate to reviews...I usually update after four-five reviews so the faster you review the faster I write.

**Edit:** Gah! My mistake. Thank you Eterah for correcting me - I'm sorry for the mess. The right term is itoshii/koibito (meaning beloved) and not anata.


	7. Feathers

**Seventh theme** for 30 dates is ready for your enjoyment. Yet another drabble I'm satisfied with because of the amount of fluffiness in it. And descriptions...must not forget descriptions. No beta as usual so any mistakes I have please point out Jennifer! (my new disblaimer for errors people).

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine and neither are Sora or Leon.

**Warning:** Fluffiness galore ahead.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #7:** Swan Boat (Bonus replacement)  
**Summary: **Believe in fairytales and they might just come true.

* * *

**Feathers **  
By** Royal blueKitsune**

_Imagine an enchanted garden._

A man and a woman were sitting in a swan boat, her head on his shoulder and him leaning against her in a similar position, looking at the falling cherry blossoms. Time seemed to flow slower here, with only the two of them, and she raised one hand as if to touch the pale rose and purple colored flowers.

His eyes were on her -always on her- and the pale violet depths seemed to swirl with a myriad of thoughtful emotions. It was no secret that he loved her and that reflected in his eyes even if he didn't know it.

The wind was gentle as it -seemingly- roused everything to life. The dandelion clocks flew into the air and the thick foliage of the trees swayed gently. The blood red roses on the edge of lake seemed more vivid in the shining sun and the wisteria was blooming.

He could almost swear that the air was tinted violet and lavender blush.

_Imagine two people in love._

This was an ephemeral paradise for them but they enjoyed it as much as possible.

It was almost like she had read his thoughts because she raised unusually expressive eyes and whispered her contentment to him. He half smiled and kissed her, closing his eyes to fully enjoy her taste. Without his vision, his other senses enhanced; he could fully peruse her full mouth and feel the scent of her perfume, he could run his hand through her hair and hear her soft sighs.

He couldn't really imagine spending so much time and attention on another. She poisoned his blood and drugged his senses.

Who could imagine that the line between hate and love was so thin? They had gone from declared enemies to the closest of lovers.

They were going to marry in a weeks' time and this was their way of taking refuge from all the wedding plans their 'benevolent' friends and acquaintances had taken upon themselves to make.

_Imagine a moment in time._

She looked at him with so much love that he knew he was unworthy of having her. Such a pure being had no place trying to bring light to his darkness. He still wasn't going to let her go though...even if he didn't deserve to have such a devoted, driven, spirited and bright soul by his side.

Sora had willingly given herself to him and he had every intention of keeping her. His rightful partner on stage was going to be his rightful partner in life. And he planned on giving this relationship his all even if he -could admit to himself- felt the slightest tremors at the thought of taking such a serious step as marriage.

He couldn't very well be a hypocrite and say that he was afraid though. Perhaps excited. On an adrenaline rush. Very happy and pleased with what he had accomplished in his life and with his life.

Sophie, he was sure, was smiling down at him from heaven.

_Imagine that fairytale ending you've always wanted._

He was really the luckiest man on Earth. Three years ago he could've never imagined himself sitting her, being blissfully happy with a slip of a woman he had been so hell-bent on distrusting the very first time he saw her.

The closeness between them had been gradual. He had seen her determination in the first show - a show he was sure she was sure she couldn't perform by herself mainly because it needed two persons to make it work.

She had made it happen. Not exceptionally so but she had wanted it enough to make the impossible possible.

Then there had been her double-edged character that had intrigued him. When he thought he had her figured out, she came and did something that managed to surprise him. She smiled one moment and defied him the next. She was friendly and laughingly joyous one moment and sad and putting herself down in the next for disappointing either him or Layla.

She had never wanted to compete and her spirit had almost been crushed by his overwhelming presence and demands. Sora had surpassed all the obstacles...had proved him that she wasn't weak and fragile, even though appearances and society made her so.

She had fought May so many times he had lost count but she hadn't let petty differences on the Kaleido Stage affect the way she saw a person outside it. Sora had offered her friendship to May even after the raven-haired girl did so much to belittle her.

It had reminded him so much of Sophie that he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Like a moth to a light.

His training and crude remarks she had taken and hadn't hated him for his cold personality. Not like the others...so very different.

The Angel's skill had probably been the last drop to fill the proverbial glass to the brim. It had endeared her to him in so many ways he hadn't been able to understand them at that time.

It had been the beginning of their relationship. Leon smiled to himself.

Ironical. He had invited her out because he had desired to know what it would be to be kissed by her. That almost kiss during their performance had spurred him to action.

After all he couldn't possibly let his princess kiss him first now could he?

_It could happen..._

**End.**

**

* * *

**

Yay. Finally wrote another of these drabbles. Done, posted and I hope you comment on it. It'a little different from what I write but I always love to try things.

Speaking of drabbles, I wrote the second chapter for **Breathless** so go check it out please. It contains the ten bonuses I said I wouldn't write but ended up writing after all.

Review people! It's essential for authors to write.


	8. Theater

**Eighth theme** for **30 dates** is ready for your enjoyment. I'm relatively happy with this one because it was a little different from the other one (took a break from fluffy fluff in favor of a little snarkiness and playful banter!) so I hope you enjoy it too.

Ummm...I updated **Forevermore** a few days and I'm hoping for at least two-three reviews please? (is pouting) Fifty-eight hits and one review from my faithful Maya. (scours for reviewers around) Where are you people?

No beta as usual so any mistakes I have please point out Jennifer! (my new disblaimer for errors people).

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine and neither are Sora or Leon.

**Warning:** Fluff and playful banter ahead. Sora and Leon have an interesting discussion about the intricacies of Shakespeare while watching Hamlet. Interesting isn't it?

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #8:** To a play  
**Summary:** So, this was not the best time to come out and admit that he was not enjoying it either...

* * *

**Theater  
**by** Royal blueKitsune  
**

"Would it be wrong if I were to say that this is by far the most twisted play I've ever seen?"

He peered down at her serene visage, silently inquisitive. Her face was completely relaxed with the exception of the almost imperceptible frown lifting her brows upwards.

"I suppose not. Shakespeare is not for every taste and Hamlet is what some would call...difficult to understand."

So, this was not the best time to come out and admit that he was not enjoying it either. It was not the he didn't comprehend the ongoings, the drama and the plot...but Leon had wanted to make this date light and enjoyable.

Giving his date the equivalent of a puzzle to solve was not his idea of quality time spent together. Perhaps in a different situation he might've seen things different.

"I don't understand this." The redhead leaned her head on his shoulder and made an indistinct sound in the back of her throat. "My teacher once told me that Hamlet and King Lear were two of his favorite plays written by Shakespeare, but it's really hard to understand why."

Her eyebrows rose another fraction of an inch and Leon fought a smile in the darkness. "Claudius killed his brother for the throne and married the widowed queen Gertrude, thus committing incest. Hamlet is pretending to be mad to punish the killer of his father, the ghost is the possible incarnate of the devil and Ophelia commits suicide after going insane...because she thought Hamlet didn't love her."

"Where is the justice in that you ask?" Leon mused softly. "Probably none but then again Shakespeare is known for his analysis of the human psyche."

A pause.

"But why must he denigrate friendship and love to unleash a chain reaction that will most likely end up in tragedy?"

Sora looked like a petulant child with that adorable pout. Well, minus the child part. He smiled. "Sometimes I forget that you're two years away from becoming a certified psychologist. I forget that you can be bubbly Sora one moment and quote the book in the next one."

There was warmth radiating from her cheek and Leon belatedly realized that his girlfriend was blushing from the praise.

"Sorry. I guess classes are getting to me. Finals are coming soon and my head is spinning with all the information and books I still have to read. Not to mention that there's Kaleido Star to think about and..."

She took a deep breath and blew her bangs out of her face. She was babbling.

He laughed warmly, a rich sound that had Sora blushing to the roots of her hair. It was such a rare opportunity to see him so openly amused that she didn't stop to think that they were completely missing essential parts of the play.

"No need to stop on my account." His voice was a mere rumble against the shell of her ear. "I have brought you here for the sole purpose of relaxing you. Even though," his lips twisted upwards in a manner that was completely his. "perhaps I should've chosen something that didn't necessitate so much pondering and deciphering."

"I don't see you too interested in Hamlet either you know."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a student who eats psychology on bread daily. I'm self-taught to see beneath appearances and discover hidden motives and emotions."

"In other words...?" The thoughtful mask couldn't hide the underlying hint of mischievousness.

Sora hummed softly. "You were drumming your fingers on the armrest and I know that you didn't pay half as much attention as I did."

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope. Besides, you're the one who always insists on keeping me on my toes."

"Then perhaps I should try harder since you do not seem to have noticed that the play is now over."

As if on queue, the lights turned on and the murmurs and conversations of people filled the room. People who had obviously seen a good play and were now preparing to leave the theater.

Sora mustered her most threatening glare when looking at her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Leon only seemed to blink in front of her righteous anger.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I am sure I do not know what you mean love."

**End.**

* * *

So? Any opinions yet? I tried my best to make this -difficult- theme an enjoyable one. I hope you think so too.

Opinions are encouraged and eagerly expected. Please?


	9. Library and Lazy Day

I finally got to writing this drabble...well actually drabbles. There are two drabbles in this chapter simply because they came out a little too short. For some reason!

Like usual, no beta reader for this one. If there are mistakes, please catch them.

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star is not mine. Neither are Sora and Leon! (is broke and can't afford to pay so don't sue people)

**Warning:** Smuff! (implications of smut, lots of fluff) Enjoy!

* * *

**Library**

"Leon! Leon...look at what I found!"

Said man turned his head sideways, stretching his arms just in time to catch the little redhead sprite who had just launched itself in his arms.

Her whispered voice was full of excitement and so Leon Oswald quickly abandoned the book he had been shuffling through in order to wrap Sora in his embrace. He found it terribly amusing that she was dangling several feet from the floor (considering their difference in height) and not minding their awkward position in the slightest.

It spurred his curiosity somewhat - that bright smile of hers and the obviously old and dusty, leather volume of Shakespeare dangling precariously from her slim fingers.

Usually there were only two things that could make his date so cheerful: Kaleido Star and their -recently increasing- outings. Not necessarily in that order. And no...he wasn't arrogant. Just realistic.

He decided to indulge and ask.

"Shakespeare?" A smile. "I wasn't under the impression that you favored this writer." A wide grin.

"Well...that's why we're dating aren't we? So you can learn about me and vice versa." She looked like a Cheshire cat with that silly expression of happiness. Her lips were so widely stretched that she had trouble shushing the words she was trying to convey.

Unfortunately, they were in a library. With a nasty woman - the typical librarian with glasses, perfectly ironed suit, hair in a bun and a stern expression - watching their every move like a hawk. Both he and Sora were hard pressed to keep their voices to a minimum.

Even if not as strictly as the others customers. The woman might have been intimidating but he was more so and it showed in the cutting edge reflected in his eyes.

"Now let's see...where was that quote. It was a pretty one." The petite redhead mumbled to herself, turning page after page with the utmost concentration. The tip of her tongue poked at the corner of her lips, like she always did when she was focusing on something, and he fought the urge to chuckle.

"Not fair, Leon, you made me lose my page." More shuffling. She turned another page and absently elbowed him in the ribs when the vibrations of his amusement tickled her back.

His reaction was a slight curving of his lips and another bone melting chuckle. Sora was happy when he finally settled down - he was going to be the premature death of her - and leaned his back on a bookshelf and his chin on her shoulder, as if to peer at the words in the book himself.

"I know you love your privacy...but did you really have to sandwich us between two bookshelves? It's a little cramped here. Besides...the lighting is really bad."

That would be an understatement.

He turned another page for her and in the semi-darkness Sora could swear that he was smiling down at her. "That it the point. The damn woman will not be able to spy on us here and so we can have a little peace and quiet...our purpose for coming to the library on a Saturday morning."

Points for knowing the problem. That librarian had been stepping on her nerves also.

"Aha!" The triumphant sound escaped her without a second thought and she clamped a hand over her mouth as the librarian leaned sideways to glance in her direction. Seeing as it was so dark though, she soon returned to her job.

Sora giggled softly and crooned again, this time in a fierce whisper. "Aha! Now I found it!"

Leon was sure that she couldn't possibly know how adorable she sounded. He wasn't inclined to enlighten her either.

She cleared her voice and continued. "Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind."

"Very poetic I admit."

"Don't you mean it's very romantic?" Were those...stars in her eyes or was he only imagining things? "I think Shakespeare describes love very well. This quote is on its way to becoming my favorite one!"

A sigh.

He chuckled. So young and so attracted to love.

Sora was positively contagious with her youthful exuberance.

* * *

**Lazy Day**

"I should wonder why in God's name we are in our current position right now...but since this is you we're talking about I'm not surprised."

Leon's lips twitched upwards but he made no move to open his eyes nor did he sketch an intention of actually getting up. Sora pouted and poked her lover in the ribs, feeling miffed when he did, indeed, open an eye to look at her.

Was this the consideration he gave her? Leon Oswald, top star or not, was not going to ignore her and get away.

"I understand that you were annoyed by the fact that I woke you up by jumping on your bed again..." She batted her eyelashes innocently. "...but that did not mean you had to pull me into bed, strip me of every article of clothing, throw it through the room and then proceed to, as you so kindly put it, jump me back."

He was really fighting a lost battle against her. Sora was just too cute when she was self-righteously annoyed at him. That's why he liked to try harder.

"I did not hear you complain."

"Probably because you were kissing me senseless."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who ripped my shirt into shreds right after you failed to undress _me_ properly."

She was so red, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her.

"That was low." She leaned forward, growling into his face. "That was so low...even from you Leon."

If she kept rubbing her chest against his, he was not going to be blamed for his future actions. That sheet was already slipping low enough to be tantalizing.

"If I was the wild one then why is my..._bra_ hanging from the head of the bed?" There was a note of awe in her voice but she was looking down at him with all the smugness she could muster. The expression looked strange on the face of a girl who mostly smiled, laughed and was generally a happy person.

He had seen worse from her.

"Who denied anything? You are the only one feeling offended about the course of this discussion. I, on the other hand, can admit of being guilty as charged."

_'Guilty of being illegally sexy beneath me. Ugh! I'm doing it again...wrong turn for my thoughts.'_ No one could blame her for thinking anything like this though. The man had a six pack and was quite obviously well toned and muscled. She had a close view considering that she was practically straddling him wearing nothing but a sheet.

She could feel him too.

Sora crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a hooded stare.

"I swear...at first view no one would think you can be such a pervert. Weren't we supposed to go out today though? It's twelve o'clock already and we're still in bed."

Leon found it endearing that she could still invent new shades of pink after an year of going out with him. Her innocence was refreshing.

"A lazy day wouldn't hurt anyone. The fridge is full and we can even order some take out if you wish it."

"But you already had reservations for the restaurant, for lunch." Passing from one emotion to the other in a split second seemed to be a specialty of Sora. "Shouldn't we go?"

Leon sighed - resigned almost- and tugged her forward so he could kiss her. It was more of a hard press of lips than a proper kiss and he noticed that she looked slightly disappointed when he pulled back.

She was worse than him sometimes...and she called herself a true angel.

"I will make reservations for the following week. Stop worrying. It does you no good, considering that's all you do sometimes."

"If you were serious I warn you now that your hair is my main target for revenge."

"There is chocolate in the fridge."

"Bribery will not get you out...black or white?"

Leon couldn't imagine how such small banter could make him feel so happy. He quirked an eyebrow at her and even smiled, knowing the effect it usually had on her.

"Several flavors. Chocolate ice cream is hidden in the back of the fridge."

Sora couldn't hide it anymore. She burst into giggles, burrowing her head in his neck to hide her mirth. The vibrations rumbling through his chest suggested that he was also amused.

"Cheater. You planned this ahead didn't you?" Her eyes sparkled warmly and he responded in kind. She loved it when he made away with all the pretenses created for the outside world. It showed that he trusted her enough to lower his guard in her presence.

It made her feel cherished.

A mock sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine! We'll stay home today and enjoy Sunday just the two of us." She leaned her chin on his chest. "But I have to warn you...it's either chick flicks or nothing."

_'Not if I can help it.'_

"And don't even try to think your way out of this. You're not allowed to not watch with me, no falling asleep during the movie and definitely no funny ideas concerning romance."

"Again...I don't remember you complaining."

Sora couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts.

"I have a feeling you go directly for the lips first just to insure I don't have time to protest."

Even Leon had to laugh at that.

**End.**

Okay...so review and tell me what you think. And for God's sake people (rolls eyes) stop thinking _'No need for me to review...another person will surely do it'. _It seems to be contagious and this fandom is not that well known either. This is not Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha for you to think that so many people will review that the author will be overloaded with them.

Then again...maybe you're losing interest and in that case, beats me why I'm expecting anything.

Well, as long as you like it...and I like it...guess we should all be fine!


	10. Cotton Candy

Ah...it's been a little too long since I've last updated one of these but as it appears, I am swamped with work and behind schedule because of school and the fact that I'm currently on vacation and can barely get my hands on a laptop!

Anyway. The _twelfth_ challenge for **30 dates** is not ready and up for posting! Do enjoy and tell me what you think...I've long ago given up the hope of many reviews in this fandom but one can certainly maintain the respectable number of three per chapter no?

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Silence in the court! The defendants/writer/author has just admitted to not owning any of the characters. Not even Sora and Leon!

**Warnings:** Chaos. Too much sugar...for whom, I can't really tell.

* * *

**Cotton Candy**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

God could only understand how so much food could disappear in the stomach of such a small person and not cause permanent damage. She was natural and bubbly, always jumping from one place to another and dragging him after her and he never complained.

Obviously the result of too much sugar.

A half of him listened to her babble excitedly about the wonderful stuffed plushie he had won her at one of those ridiculously easy games found at the fair. He draped an arm loosely around her shoulders and felt her cuddle in his embrace with a content sigh.

The other half was experiencing burning curiosity at the fact that she could still munch on that damn cotton candy - she seemed to adore so much - without feeling sick.

It was the fourth one in three hours. After she had eaten one hot dog, a bag of caramelized popcorn and a bar of chocolate. With him to share everything of course and occasionally take advantage of her soft lips.

That still wasn't an excuse for such a 'healthy' appetite. She was so tiny compared to him...

"Hey Leon, can we try the Ferris wheel this time? I don't think I can take another roller coaster ride." As a reinforcement her stomach grumbled loudly, making Sora turn a shade of red from embarrassment.

He caught himself hoping against hope that it wasn't a result of hunger.

"Of course. Are you sure you aren't tired though? You have tried almost every ride in this park twice today."

"Nope. Do I seem tired?"

Well...actually she was bouncing on her soles of her feet and looked as active and awake as ever. Leon considered telling her that but after a few moments of considering, he finally settled for a simple no and an absent shake of his head.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Leon. I haven't been to a carnival ever since I was five. My parents never really found the time to take me anymore...though I don't know why." She pouted up at him, letting her lower lip tremble in an almost comical fashion.

He coughed to hide his amusement - if this was what she had acted like then too, he could form an idea of why her parents had skillfully avoided taking her anywhere near these rides...and the stalls full of sweets.

Leon was starting to think...

"How cute!" The redhead disengaged herself from his arms and - practically - jumped towards a boutique full of large, fluffy toys. "I never thought I'd live to see a pink elephant with wings."

...that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

Well, at least it wasn't like he wasn't trying. With a wry smile he watched her coo at a green giraffe, completely ignoring the fact that she was already holding a similar item.

The vendor looked completely at a loss and had stopped in the middle of displaying the other toys in favor of gaping at Sora like she had just grown a second head. His girlfriend wasn't even aware that she was being stared at like she had gone nuts but it didn't bode well with him.

"That is enough love." He wrapped an arm around her waist and threw the man a cold look, feeling mildly satisfied when he scurried as far away from both of them. "You can get another one after you take the one you already have home.

Sora blinked and her eyes fell on the pink bunny with large beady eyes and she blushed again, grinning embarrassedly up at him.

"Errr...sorry? I wasn't going to make you carry this so don't worry."

"I wouldn't be caught dead holding...that thing." He replied haughtily, giving her his best impression of an offended look. "The mere fact that it's pink forces me to loathe it. You're lucky you liked it or it would be occupying the closest trash bin. In ribbons."

She laughed freely and pecked him on the cheek, unable to keep her mirth controlled in front of his downright affronted expression.

Touchy subject. Then again...what man or woman wanted to be seen with something so obscenely pink? Sora herself was considering throwing it away and at first opportunity she would do it too...now that she knew that Leon held no attachment to it either.

It was just a fluke that she had gotten this as a prize anyway.

"Well then!" She giggled, in a very bubbly voice (or what Leon liked to call high on sugar). "Banzai!"

The bunny went flying and landed with - surprising - accuracy in a trash bin not far away.

Leon's expression was slightly incredulous.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Sora?"

Her smile was the epitome of innocence.

"I positively hated it. I just didn't want to throw away something that I had received from you...before I knew what you thought about it."

"Color issues?"

"Yep! I was beginning to think I was going to have to stash it somewhere in a closet so that it wouldn't end up illuminating my bedroom at night."

It was definitely never boring with her around that was for sure.

**The End**

Short...I really need to get more inspiration for these drabbles. Making them longer would be a nice change.

Well, opinions are eagerly expected anyway. Even drabbles need their reviewers. Tell me what you think! And be gentle please.


	11. Twinkling Bells

Thirteenth theme for **30 dates** is ready for your enjoyment. I hope you like it and I hope you also review...do I need to stress that one out? If I don't, then I don't get any reviews. If I do, I sound like I'm begging for them and thus sound like a simpering fool. (Pouts)

No beta reader of course. I hope I don't have too many mistakes and please excuse the shortness of this fic. It's rather a drabble after all!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Kaleido Star isn't mine and neither are Sora or Leon.

**Warning:** Fluffiness galore ahead.

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #21:** Beach, Lake, Ocean  
**Summary:** What was so damnably funny? The water had probably done some more damage...

* * *

**Twinkling Bells**  
by **Royal blueKitsune**

She was laughing - not the moderately, restrained giggles of amusement but bouts of uncontrollable laughter that had her ribs bursting and her stomach hurting. Her breaths were coming in short pants and her eyes were tearing...it was that kind of laughter!

But, really, Sora couldn't control herself and her twisted humor at all. Even if she had been able, the fact that he was glowering at her so darkly, his eyes twitching cutely in her opinion, was enough to send her back into hysterical giggles.

"This is not funny!" Water dripped of him in clear droplets and his hair stuck to his face and his body limply.

"You're right," she found the energy to throw her own wet hair back before she collapsed against his chest once more, "it's not funny...it's downright hilarious! I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

Perhaps Leon was hoping to intimidate her into silence with that piercing glare but if that was his intention, he was wasting his time. She was already immune due to long periods of exposure.

"Maybe it's just me but didn't we fall into the lake a few moments ago? I don't see what the devil you find so entertaining."

"People are staring at us like we sprouted another head." She whispered fiercely, trying to tone down her too cheerful grin. "Next time I'm getting my camera...this is definitely a Polaroid moment!"

Indeed people were looking, he noted offhandedly, and although his menacing stare screamed _'move back or suffer'_ Leon couldn't blame anyone - he was carrying a woman who could pass off as a drowned rat and he grudgingly admitted to being in no better state.

It was all the fault of the damn, drunk driver of the carriage anyway. By God, Leon didn't regret having thrown him back in the frozen lake a second time; the only thing there was to regret was that the driver had escaped with barely a few bruises.

Sora had stopped him from rectifying that situation...unfortunately. His fist in that man's face would've done the world -or at least him- a great deal of good.

"You're very quiet Leon," Sora peered suspiciously up at him, tugging at a long strand of white hair, "if you're contemplating going back there and putting the poor man into the hospital, forget it."

A noncommittal grunt was her only answer. She frowned and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you use _that_ grunt with me mister!"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop that." Leon caught her hand, threading his fingers with her, and gently set her down on the ground. She pouted, the look not at all wasted with they way clothes molded to her curvy body, and Leon suddenly had a dark revelation.

It involved jealousy, other men who couldn't keep their eyes off his Sora and not so surprisingly dragging her to the nearest possible bed...shower...even the walls of his apartment would do right now.

His intentions must've been reflected in his eyes because Sora blushed hotly and suddenly threw herself in his arms once more. Her eyes were just as feverish as her face and if Leon knew her well, which he did, she was probably blushing to the tops of her breast.

That particular train of thoughts was rather appealing...

"Why didn't you tell me that my clothes were see-through?" She hissed like a wild cat, fingers twisting in the collar of his shirt with power surprising for such a small frame.

Leon couldn't withhold the faintest smirk. He loved it when the tables were turned. Being in charge was the best...in _all_ aspects of life.

"And pretend I do not enjoy it pet?" That nickname had never failed to get an obvious reaction from his little love and Leon used it as much as he could - when they were in private, it did wonders. He draped his long coat on her shoulders and allowed his hot breath to ghost tantalizingly against the shell of her ear.

"Pervert!" Sora swatted his shoulder but there was no mistake what that inflection in her voice meant. Lots of fun for later.

"Ah, but you like me this way. Didn't you once say that making up after fighting was the best activity out there?"

She squeaked.

"I especially remember one interesting, little tidbit..." The following words were whispered in a low tone and Leon enjoyed every moment he could make her squeal, flush and express her indignation.

People were getting fewer and fewer due to the coming of nighttime and if anyone saw them now, they would just be considered another lovey-dovey couple kissing. It seemed so from another's vintage point...

Her face could've shamed the red roses surrounding them.

"That was low Leon Oswald!"

"I think I can live with falling into lakes more often if I can get you this flustered..." He added thoughtfully.

"Now wait a second here..."

He didn't. Instead he proved that he was right by kissing the daylights out of her.

Sora couldn't protest against that. Who in their right mind would?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

It's been a little too long since last time hasn't it? Since I'm on a Sora/Leon writing spree, might as well do another drabble-one shot.

Opinions are greatly appreciated. I hope you like my little idea! Please review will you?


	12. Sweet

Finally _Fanfiction_ is working and I can post my latest date drabble. I'm sorry I'm late with writing up one…especially since they're so short and not at all how they should be. Hope this peace offering will be well received.

No beta reader as usual. Just the usual disclaimer, other than me not owning any character of this bunch! (Smiles) Sora and Leon (Sighs) pity they're not a real couple. They'd be cute!

**Warning:** Lots of mushy fluffiness in this one. If I, uh, remember correctly – ice cream is supposed to be sweet!

* * *

**Pairing:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme #28:** Ice Cream Parlor  
**Summary:** The world was all stripes and dots…

* * *

**Sweet**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

He was glaring at her. One of his trademark bored stares that conveyed enough annoyance to make her giggle.

Leon looked like a bristled cat even without trying and Sora couldn't help but lean back and admire her work with a cheeky smile. It had taken only a moment of inattention from his part to allow her to try a mischievous idea, which had been floating in her head ever since he had ordered some of that delicious ice cream for her.

_'Think pink!'_ her mind supplied helpfully.

"You know," she giggled beneath her hand and struggled valiantly to hide it, "you look lovely in stripes. I never knew you could look so...attractive in pale colors."

Her boyfriend sighed subtly - if she hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have known - and took a napkin to wipe the bright lines off his cheekbones and nose. Throwing her another one of those looks that spoke of how much he thought her a child.

Sora pouted and took up his napkin to try and properly remove the last vestiges of ice cream from his face. It was precisely because he hadn't said anything yet, that _the_ annoying feeling was starting to settle in her gut, "Don't stare at me like that. It makes me feel guilty."

So caught up was she in her task, that she completely missed the upwards curl of his lips and the twinkle in his eyes. She also missed the way his arm snaked around her waist, touching but at the same time not, and the silent glide of the spoon against the glass cup...until it was too late.

"You are...entirely too gullible."

She blinked, brought back to attention by his hot breath against her neck...and _squeaked_ in alarm when she caught sight of the threat nestled in between his fingers.

"Leon! Don't you dare do it."

The corner they had chosen was dark and intimate, in a crowded parlor, and her _demise_ was without a doubt in his hands.

He was stronger, faster, with a clear goal in mind…and definitely on the wrong side of the booth! There was no possible way she could escape this punishment.

Leon was definitely enjoying revenge too much.

A squeal. A low, rumbling chuckle of amusement. Wild shuffling. Muffled whimpers and thrashing.

Many people leaned sideways in their seats, trying to catch a glimpse of the young couple. Mind you, this little store was one of the many unknown ones in New York...and customers tended to be generally the same. It was a wonder that such a - beautiful - pair had come in just a few minutes ago.

The women were jealous and the men appreciative. Also the other way around. _Odd_ coloring such as these two had, was remarkable anywhere. Besides, it was fairly obvious that these two complemented each other well and no amount of biting comments or _carelessly_ made comments could change that.

"Gah!" Sora struggled to contain her giggles, finding it unfair that Leon could control her so easily. He was so much stronger than she was and it was completely uncalled for! He could hold her still with only his arms and not even put too much effort in it. "Stop, stop, _stop_!"

This time she was glaring at him...sporting some lovely chocolate stripes and a particularly endearing spot on the top of her nose. Her hair, before neatly combed and loosely flowing down her shoulders, now resembled something only a witch would wear – frizzy, messy and electrified. Leon's lips curved into fathomless half smile of mirth.

Now this was priceless. It was a pity he didn't have a camera with him.

"This shade of _Chocolate Delight_ suits you fairly well. It matches your eyes."

More pouting. And ranting. Blushing and sputtering.

He had _just_ the remedy to that and the ice cream problem. Though, Leon added rakishly to himself, his method might not be as pure as hers had been.

"...and just how are you going to fix it mister? I'm not going home looking like a cheetah." Sora tried to appear menacing and scary, at least once in her life, but sincerely doubted of her success with the completely unaffected way he was staring at her.

Well – humph! Was it her fault that Leon could scare a lion out of his fur? The man could be downright menacing when he wanted to and Sora didn't think her – what did he call it? – kittenish anger did much to dent his aloof nature.

Almost straddling him, looking like something out of a horror movie and vastly at a disadvantage compared to his towering height – even when sitting down, mind you - she sincerely doubted she made any other impression other than that of a feline with her hackles up.

Not very menacing.

The answer came when Leon pushed her further in the small booth, one hand holding her snugly and the other pressed next to her head, against the wall. His eyes took that _peculiar_ glint, reserved only for her eyes, in a way that reminded her of other times…

Her mind clicked!

"Don't you dare!" her voice notched up in embarrassment, "I mean it Leon! This is a public place. Don't. You. Dare!"

Still, when he closed in to nibble on her cheek, she let out a low, breathy moan, wrapping her arms his neck to hold him there. That felt incredibly arousing...and Leon knew it very well. Innocent, nice and cheerful Sora desperately wanted a bed in close vicinity - so it wouldn't seem so wrong when she jumped him and disrobed him hastily.

She slapped her hormones. Kami! He was going to be the death of her.

"Leon..." He kissed her firmly, effectively swallowing the rest of her sentence, and fire exploded in her belly. Her boyfriend had this _very_ _nice_ way of handling her when he thought that she would shut up.

At the moment, Sora could've agree to the notion of flying pigs if he had asked her to.

Thank any god out there that, with the way their booth was positioned, no one could see them or she would've screamed her head off at him for making her blush so much. She couldn't deny that this whole dating process had many perks though! Marriage on the horizon sounded nice..._if_ and _when_ that came. She wasn't in a hurry.

Leon was hers...but, on all that was holly, she was _still_ going to have her revenge on him when he was finished - insert flush - cleaning her of chocolate.

Even though she had been the one to start it!

**End.**

* * *

Well…four pages will do for now. I'm afraid it's all the muses can get out for this particular drabble. Anything more and it would end up feeling forced.

So, review you guys!


	13. Shine

Oof! I'm late - I've been wanting to write something for a long time now but didn't have the inspiration. Enjoy!

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Slightly hinting towards something  
**Rating:** Like I said...it's there! Lurking in broad daylight.  
**Pairings Represented:** Sora Naegino/Leon Oswald  
**Theme: **#25: Ice Skating  
**Warnings:** It's been too long since I wrote something for this fandom.

* * *

**Shine  
**by **Royal blueKitsune**

"If you keep spinning in circling like that, you will loose your balance and fall."

"If you keep being so serious and forbidding, you'll get wrinkles before you're twenty-five." She laughed. "Lighten up and join me on the ice instead!"

"Everything in me rebels at the idea of mingling with so many people. I'd rather not." Leon retorted dryly, content to just drink his strong coffee and watch Sora as she spun and glided on the blue ice.

"Oh come on Leon," it was the sweetest and most pleading tone she could muster, "weren't you the one who promised to help me improve my skating skills?" She bypassed him once, twice, spun in a wide circle in front of him...hoping to gain his attention.

It was hard but she knew he valued perfection and she was far from attaining it still. Her skating activity was limited to only a few dangerous moves and some risque spins and twirls meant to impress the less knowledgeable on the subject.

"_Please?_ I promise to get you one of the extra large mint-flavored ice-cream cones with extra chocolate sprinkles if you come and help me now."

Leon curled his upper lip in a manner that was entirely amused. "Do not insult me by insinuating that I would allow my date to pay for _anything_. Especially on my account. If I decide to come over there and offer my assistance, it will be because you show me something worthwhile to work with."

Worthwhile? _Worthwhile!_ Did she really need to stand on the pinkie finger of her left hand to impress him? She'd thought that they'd gotten over these childish, prideful actions years ago. Wasn't the angel's act good enough for him? The Mystical Act?

"That better not have sounded the way I heard it from over here, Leon Oswald, or I'll make you swallow those words when we get home!"

On the other side of the separating half wall Leon dipped his head a fraction of an inch under the pretense of finishing the last remains of his bitter coffee. It was most satisfying to see that his stinging blow had hit its mark - her anger was rare and especially difficult to draw out. The way the cupid's bow that was her mouth curved downwards in a displeased frown, the subtle furrow of her eyebrows, the passive aggressive stance she took without even noticing...

Oh, victory was grand at times. He couldn't wait to let her know too.

"_Really?_"

Only later on, as he _proved_ to her that staying mad at him was impossible - by locking them in the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon - would Sora realize the intention behind those words. And the tone that accompanied it.

"Really! After more than three years, you should know that I don't appreciate anyone mocking my skills. What are you trying to prove by upsetting me?"

The almost feline-like smile that darkened his eyes to a metallic grey, did nothing to soothe her wounded feelings. He crushed the plastic cup in his hand and threw it in the thrash can without missing a beat. "Showing you that I always win when it comes to our little bets."

It was the revelation waiting to happen.

Sora swallowed, feeling ill all of a sudden. He wasn't talking about that bet, was he?

"What bet?"

"_That_ bet," he replied calmly, picking up her belongings and his with easy grace. "Shall we be going _home_ now?"

Something dropped in her stomach and Sora wondered if it wasn't just sadistic anticipation of what he would do to her once they were home. The details were a little vague but...

"That bet didn't count! I wasn't thinking straight. It was _your_ fault that I wasn't thinking straight and you know it!"

Leon smiled to himself - faintly but devious as far as she was concerned - and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her out of the skating rink. She was right. It had been his fault.

"May I remind you that we shook hands on it? It was all about getting you to feel anger, and expressing it outwardly, without using any forceful means, accidental blunders or coarse words...and since you didn't think it possible for me to win, you left the prize to my choice."

That sounded bad. Very bad.

Had she still been drunk after Anna's party from the night before?

Sora laughed nervously, feeling tremors run through down her spine when he kissed her lips carelessly - fleetingly - and put her down on the ground. "Shall we?"

"You have five minutes."

"Generous today, aren't we?"

She almost had the feeling that he was purring with contentment beside her.

"For what I have planned for today...you have no idea little kitten."

**End. **

* * *

For God's sake girl...get your head out of the gutter to write one decent non smutty drabble will you? :3


	14. Cream Puffs

Haven't updated this one in a while now. It was about time for a chapter wasn't it? I think I still have at least five more drabbles to complete Blossoms. Let's get to it then. You guys haven't come to hear me talk about my laziness!

_Kaleido Star_ isn't mine in any shape or form. Neither are the characters! Etc etc.

* * *

**Cream Puffs  
**_Theme #30: Cooking_

* * *

"You've got whipped cream on your nose, did you know? And on your cheeks and chin too...you would make a good impression of a snowman during winter! It's such a pity that I don't have a camera yet."

"That would not have happened if _someone_ wouldn't have wanted to play with the whipped cream instead of actually using it to fill the profiteroles and eclairs. Like that person was supposed to."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it! _You_ were the one who decided to put the whipped cream to better use in the end, remember?"

That was probably why they were sitting on the floor - embrassingly naked - in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon...trying to decide if they were going to go through with their cooking lessons. And if there was anymore chocolate or cream to do so.

"I did, though the counter was too hard..."

"I don't remember you being the one pressed into it, with the cupboard half digging in your back mister!"

"...and as far as I remember it was _you_ who started the whole affair." Leon added, looking unperturbed.

"Hmph. You have the guts to say something like that consi...is that my bra and your shirt hanging from the ceiling fan?" Sora exclaimed, suddenly noticing where her missing undergarments had - literally - flown.

Leon blinked down at her and then looked upwards, unable to hide his satisfied grin. Things had gotten a little out of hand after he'd immobilized her hands on the counter. Again. "My, my, so that was where my shirt had gone. I thought that I was going to have trouble finding it in this mess. Well, I suppose that neither of us need those right now."

"Of course we do! Weren't we trying to make some eclairs and cream puffs earlier? Don't we _need_ clothes on to do that?"

"Says who?" He replied, feeling his amusement increase steadily. Sora probably had no idea whatsoever that her skirt was on the top of the fridge or that his pants were half sticking out of the sink. It was all so horribly ridiculous but the sight actually brought a smile to his face.

Sora made him happy.

"What do you mean says who?" She exclaimed outraged, poking him repeatedly in the chest. "Says me! I'm not doing anything here in my bare tush...we've already done more enough of that to last us a whole life time.

"Hmm, I didn't realize you had such low expectations of our relationship. Already this romp was enough for you?" He asked, looking too puzzled for normality. At least that's what Sora thought, feeling her jaw drop in fascinated disbelief.

"Y-you don't have to be so frank about it." She replied stuttering like an idiot. "Don't you have any inhibitions at all?"

Leon smiled indulgently and leaned down to kiss her nose.

It took Sora a few moments to realize that he was having fun at her expense.

"_You were playing with me!_"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed, pouncing him with all her _Kaleido Star_ might. They fell back in tangle of naked limbs and muted laughter. At least on his part. Sora still thought that finding an egg beater was the best way to get at it.

"Eager aren't we? Won't you even give me some time to recuperate?"

"_Leon!_ I am not a pervert!"

* * *

I really think that Leon was like this before Sophie died and also that Sora could bring a lighter side of him out too. Just in case you guys were wondering why I'm choosing to write him this way.

I fully intend to write him seriously too. Just...in other, longer stories!


End file.
